This invention generally relates to the art of reclamation of ammunition and more particularly to the reclamation of fired cartridge cases wherein, when fired, a firing pin strikes a primer which ignites the powder, which burns very rapidly and generates large volumes of gas, building up pressures, expanding the brass case and allowing the bullet to be expelled. The brass case is elastic and opens up to allow the bullet to be projected; it also springs back, but often becomes distorted and does not return sufficiently to provide sufficient tension to retain a bullet for repeated operation. This is partly due to the fact that the chamber in which the case is fired is oversized and also that the case is distorted in the firing procedure. Pursuant to this invention these and other difficulties encountered in this art are overcome by the invention herein described, wherein the casing is automatically restored and returned to its original standard dimensions, to retain the bullet in the case.